Kitchen Nightmares
by Nekomois
Summary: Ketika Nana kembali, Tsuna menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, karena setelah insiden itu dia tahu, memasak itu bisa jadi bencana. Oneshot. Semi-AU. Warnings inside.


**Kitchen Nightmares © Nekomois**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

_Warnings: Kemungkinan fail dan jayus. Rated T for Gokudera's colorful language. __Semi-AU._

* * *

"Tsu-kun~" panggilan lembut Nana, seorang ibu rumah tangga kepada anak semata wayangnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mengawali hari minggu yang indah nan tenang itu. Si anak yang masih tidur pulas itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merespon panggilan ibunya. Dia mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan melongok ke arah jendela yang rupanya sudah terbuka lebar. Matahari rupanya masih enggan membagikan sinar hangatnya, sehingga langit masih terlihat gelap. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding.

5.30 am

"Aaah, kaasan, masih pagi," respon si anak, dengan muka hampa, efek baru setengah sadar, ditambah bekas iler yang udah membentuk anak-anakan sungai.

"Tsu-kun, kaasan mau pamit. Kaasan sudah bilang kan kalau hari ini kaasan harus pergi pagi-pagi. Baachan sedang sakit, harus ada yang merawatnya," ucap Nana sambil tersenyum simpul.

'Dasar obaachan bikin repot aja,' gerutu Tsuna dengan durhakanya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

"Kaasan belum sempat masak, kamu beli makan di luar aja ya," ucap Nana.

Tsuna diam saja, tidak merespon, maklum saja separuh nyawanya lagi-lagi melayang entah kemana.

"Oke, kaasan pergi dulu ya! Jaa nee Tsu-kun!" Ucap Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mendengar ini Tsuna langsung ambruk ke kasurnya sekali lagi dan bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Tsu-kun, tolong kunci pintunya ya!"

Tsuna harus turun dan koprol di tangga rumahnya setelah dengan apesnya tersandung, sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintu dan molor lagi di sofa ruang tamu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sunyi di kediaman keluarga Sawada yang biasanya sangat kacau dan rusuh. Mau bagimana lagi? Nana dan Reborn pergi keluar kota, I-pin latihan bersama Fon, sedangkan Bianchi beberapa jam yang lalu mengajak dua tuyul yang lain (baca: Fuuta dan Lambo) buat pergi main keluar. Hari minggu yang damai nan sejahtera dan udah diidam-idamkan Tsuna ini tentu saja nggak bakal disia-siakan sama doi.

Tapi ekspetasi selalu jauh dari kenyataan...

"JUUDAIMEE! JUUDAIMEE!"

Mata Tsuna yang sempat merem tadi terbuka seketika. Teriakan dasyat plus familier ini membuat Tsuna otomatis bangun dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah pintu. "Ekkhh, adhaa apha, Gookkudera-kunn?" tanyanya dengan suara serak plus mata yang masih lengket satu sama lain.

"Saya dengar dari Nana-san kalau anda sendirian di rumah Juudaime! Maka saya disini untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja!" ujar Gokudera, _overly proud_, dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan.

'Malah jadi was-was, sebenernya,' batin Tsuna, sweatdrop, atau mungkin ini hyper-instution-nya yang lagi meronta-ronta buat memperingatkannya? Entahlah. "Oh, hooaaaaam" responnya sambil menguap lebar, nggak disangka seekor lalat hitam yang kebetulan lewat masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

"UGGHHHH" ronta Tsuna setengah membiru.

"JUUDAIMEE!" Gokudera langsung tanggap dan memukul punggung Tsuna sekuat tenaga supaya lalat itu keluar. "BERANINYA KAU PADA JUUDAIMEE, BRENGSEK!"

Setelah menghirup udara bebas, lalat itu pun mati gosong kena sistema C.A.I Gokudera.

Tsuna cuma bisa pasang tampang cengo setelah terpental sejauh 300 m gegara pukulan dahsyat Gokudera.

"JUUDAIMEEE!" teriak Gokudera dengan alaynya.

* * *

"SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!" teriak Gokudera berulang-ulang sambil terus menjedotkan kepalanya ke lantai yang tak bersalah. Tsuna yang melihat kejadian yang entah keberapa kalinya sejak dia mengenal Gokudera ini cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun, aku gak apa-apa kok," ucap Tsuna setengah sweatdrop.

"Tapi...tapi...tapi"

"Beneran deh, Gokudera-kun"

"Saya tidak pantas jadi tangan kanan Juudaime!"

Ah, ini lagi, ini lagi...

Percakapan nggak mutu itu bisa saja berlanjut sampai bisul Tsuna meletus kalau saja tidak ada interupsi dari orkesan perut Tsuna yang memang belum makan dari kemarin malam. Kuping tajam Gokudera tentu saja menangkap fenomena ini.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan Juudaime kelaparan! Tenang saja, Juudaime!" Ujar Gokudera yang langsung ngibrit ke arah dapur.

Tsuna hanya menatap punggung Gokudera yang makin jauh dengan tatapan bahagia.

'Gokudera memang paling bisa diandalkan di saat kayak gini,' batin Tsuna terharu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kejadian aneh terjadi. Sudah sekitar 20 menit setelah Gokudera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan cabut ke arah dapur. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dari arah dapur nggak terdengar suara apa-apa. Sunyi.

Kayak enggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Tsuna mulai mikir macam-macam. Jangan-jangan yang masuk ke rumahnya tadi bukan Gokudera. Jangan-jangan itu mahkluk jadi-jadian yang menjelma jadi Gokudera. Jangan-jangan...

'HIEEEE!' Tsuna parno sama imajinasinya sendiri.

Betapa cemennya.

Tsuna berusaha melawan imajinasi dan kecemenannya dengan melangkah, meski agak takut-takut, ke arah dapur. Setelah akhirnya semakin dekat...

Ah, ini lagi, ini lagi...

Setelah langkahnya sampai ke dapur, Tsuna hanya bisa pasang muka horor pas lihat Gokudera lagi sibuk mencermati, membolak-balik, sebuah buku tebal di tengah-tengah ratusan buku yang lain.

"Kamu ngapain, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang cengo.

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Dengan buku-buku ini saya pasti akan membuatkan masakan paling enak yang pernah Juudaime makan!" ujar Gokudera mengacungkan jempolnya dengan bersinar-sinar. "Menurut buku ini wajan harus dipanaskan sebesar 65 derajat celcius untuk membuat sebuah telur yang matang sempurna, dengan kerapatan minyak goreng yang bla bla bla bla dan sudut kemiringan yang bla bla bla" Tsuna keburu ngibrit ke kamar mandi karena efek mules akibat penjelasan absurd Gokudera yang jauh di atas daya serap otaknya.

'Oke, tarik kata-kataku tadi,' batin Tsuna yang lagi nangkring di WC dengan ekspresi campuran antara ngenes dan boker face.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Tsuna sudah mencium gelagat nggak beres dari arah dapur. Sebelum sempat mengecek, langkahnya terinterupsi lagi.

"SAWADAA! SAWADAA! EXTREMEE!"

Tsuna mulai mempertanyakan kegunaan bel rumahnya di titik ini.

DUUAAAAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka setelah ditendang dengan ekstrim oleh orang yang kita kenal sebagai Sasagawa Ryohei.

"SAWADA! AYO KITA JOGGING DENGAN EKSTRIM! HARI INI CUACANYA SANGAT MENDUKUNG, SAWADA!" ujar Ryohei dengan volume di ambang batas kewajaran.

'Ahhh, onisaan...' Batin Tsuna sambil pasang muka diambang mewek.

"OI SAWADA! KAU KENAPA!?"

"BANGKE! LO APAIN PINTU JUUDAIME!" umpat Gokudera yang sejak kapan sudah ada di situ, lengkap dengan apron yang Tsuna ingat biasa dipakai Nana dan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"IBU RUMAH TANGGA YANG BAIK! EKSTRIM!"

"BERISIK LO KAMPRET! INI DEMI JUUDAIME! BACOT AJA!"

"KAU MASAK? EKSTRIM! AKU MAU BANTU!"

Perbincangan penuh capslock ini bikin Tsuna menderita lahir batin. Karena efek suara mereka, dia nggak sadar sejak kapan Ryohei masuk dan membuntuti Gokudera ke dapur. Entah sejak kapan juga dia juga melangkah ke dapur dan menyaksikan insiden mengerikan ini.

"EKSTRIMM!" teriak Ryohei yang memegang pisau daging di dua tangannya. Dia memutilasi potongan ayam utuh simpanan keluarga Sawada dengan beringas. Potongan-potongan dengan berbagai ukuran yang nggak teridentifikasi itu terlempar ke segala arah mata angin gegara kekuatan ekstrim Ryohei.

"BRENGSEK! YANG BENER DONG!" umpat Gokudera yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk kresek hitam besar hasil belanjaanya di Pasar Namimori.

Kapan dia belanja? Yah biarkan saja itu tetap jadi misteri.

"Lihat Juudaime! Saya membeli kepiting segar pagi ini, lihat! Masih hidup! Benar-benar _fresh_!" Katanya sambil melemparkannya langsung ke penggorengan panas. Kepiting malang itu pun hanya bisa menggapai-gapaikan capit-capit dan kaki-kakinya di saat-saat terakhir sampai akhirnya dia mati ditelan panasnya penggorengan. Tsuna cuma bisa menatap kepiting itu dengan naas.

Di tengah-tengah kerusuhan itu tiba-tiba munculah seekor anak ayam terbang (?) _out of nowhere_ yang mendarat dengan inosennya di rambut Tsuna. Rambutnya yang makin lama makin acak adut itu emang sering mengundang berbagai macem unggas buat rame-rame nemplokin dia akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, dikirain sarangnya. Jadi doi semacem pasrah gitu pas mendeteksi ada makluk lain di kepalanya.

Tetiba, Ryohei dengan refleks secepat macan pas ngincer buruannya, langsung mengamankan makluk kuning tidak berdosa itu dalam gengamannya.

Eh, kayaknya kenal deh...

"Cirp, cirp," kicauan unggas itu semakin keras.

"SAWADA, INI PASTI ENAK! KARENA MASIH BELIA (?) DAGINGNYA PASTI EMPUK! RENDAH KOLESTROL," Ryohei menjelaskan dengan membara.

Tsuna manggut-manggut pas mendengar penjelasan oniisannya itu, tapi di saat yang sama dia mencoba mengidentifikasi unggas kuning yang lagi megap-megap di tengah genggaman ekstrim Ryohei.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"OH, SHOOT! HIBIRD!?"

"Herbivore..." Aura-aura keungu-unguan mulai muncul tiba-tiba di pintu masuk ruangan itu. Tsuna dengan takut-takut nengok kebelakang tempat asal kemunculan aura seram itu.

Dan ya, benar sekali, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang tersadis di Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Majikan unggas kuning mungil yang naas itu.

"Kamikorosu!"

* * *

Meskipun terus diwarnai kekacauan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kerusuhan yang terjadi saat ini di kediaman Sawada.

Bau gosong gara-gara dinamit Gokudera yang mengenai beberapa _furniture_, retakan-retakan tembok gara-gara tinjuan Ryohei dan tonfa si Hibari, dan Tsuna malah udah tepar duluan kena amukan si prefect sebelum sempet make sarung tangannya dan minum pil.

Alhasil, nggak ada yang bisa menghentikan baku hantam itu, mereka bertiga terus menghancurkan isi kediaman keluarga Sawada dengan brutal dan barbar.

"BRENGSEK! LO APAIN HAH JUUDAIME!"

"EKSTRIMMM! LATIHAN INI SANGAT EKSTRIMMM!"

"Herbivore, kamikorosu."

Mereka terus bergeser, dari dapur, ke ruang tamu, ke kamar tidur, ke taman, ke ruang keluarga, ke kamar mandi. Di spot ini, karena gerah mereka mutusin buat mandi bareng (hah!?) dan lanjut tarung lagi di dapur.

Di dapur yang udah kacau balau itu Gokudera mulai terdesak. Dia mulai mundur perlahan ke sudut ruangan yang lain buat menyiapkan jurus andalannya. Tapi dasar, dia nggak tahu benda yang didekatinya itu adalah tabung gas elpiji 50 kg, dan ngenesnya Gokudera, dia malah nyalain puluhan dinamit di deketnya.

Kejadian fenomenal pun terjadi.

**DUAAAAARRRRRR**

Ledakan tabung biru di kediaman Sawada pun tak terelakkan.

* * *

Raungan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan polisi melebur jadi satu di depan rumah apes itu. Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Ryohei sedang ditangani oleh pihak medis. _Aside of_ luka lebam-lebam gegara pertarungan, mereka sebenernya baik-baik aja sih. Untung refleks Gokudera buat make sistema C.A.I bisa diandalkan, mereka jadi nggak harus menderita lebih dari ini.

Rumah Sawada juga masih selamat, meskipun bagian dapur, sang TKP, udah jebol, gosong, dan nggak berbentuk, tapi setidaknya bagian rumah lain masih bisa terselamatkan. Lagi-lagi _thanks to_ Sistema C.A.I.

_Kudos to Gokudera!_ Eh yang bikin mbeledug juga dia sih ya, nggak jadi deh.

Tsuna hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan menggenaskan itu sedangkan tiga manusia tersangka penghancuran diam membisu.

"Oh! Tsuna disana kamu rupanya!" ucap seseorang yang lagi turun dari ojekan sambil membawa sebuah buntelan besar. Sejak kapan di Namimori ada ojek?

Ya udah sih...

"Aku bawa sushi nih! Katanya Nana-san sedang pergi ya, tadi beliau telpon, order sushi buat kamu!" ujar seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pewaris restoran Takesushi, Yamamoto Takeshi, yang masih belum sadar situasi. Buktinya dia masih _smiling like an_ _idiot _kayak biasanya.

"Jiah, kenapa nggak dari tadi, Yamamoto..." Ucap Tsuna setengah mewek.

"Are?"

* * *

Nana membuka pintu kantor polisi terdekat dengan cepat. Rasa gelisah terus mendera sanubarinya semenjak dia mendapat kabar buruk yang menimpa rumahnya.

Eh, dan putranya juga ding.

Seorang polisi kemudian menyambutnya dan mengantarnya ke ruang di mana putra semata wayangnya itu berada.

Ketika Tsuna melihat sosok kaasannya di sana, tanpa banyak bacot, dia berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Nana yang agak kaget dengan kelakuan putranya itu memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Tsu-kun?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Putra ibu sepertinya mengalami sedikit trauma. Jika semakin memburuk, ibu bisa membawa putranya ke rumah sakit ini," kata si psikiater yang menyerahkan kertas berisikan alamat rumah sakit jiwa dengan sadisnya. Nana menerima kertas itu sambil tersenyum canggung dan psikiater itu pun kemudian berlalu.

* * *

**OWARI **

* * *

OMJ saya bikin fic lagi *dirajam habis-habisan* Sebenernya mau munculin semua guardian sih, tapi, tapi, entar malah kepanjangan *bilang aja males* *digiles muku/chrome/lambo*

Oh betewe, maaf udah hiatus seenak udel, kehidupan univ ternyata sengsara, jadi ya... *abaikan curcolan ini* Anggep aja penpik ini sebagai penpik comeback yuhuu! Bagi yang nungguin Akachan to Boku (readers: emang ada?) kemungkinan akan dilanjut dalam waktu dekat, doain cepet dapet wangsit ya *lambai-lambai* *digorokin*

Mind to leave me some reviews?


End file.
